The (Not?) Lost Legion
by Cececat
Summary: After leaving Earth, the castle accidentally ends up crashing back into the planet. Though they aren't in Denton anymore. They're also not in the 1970s. Somehow they're in England, in the 120s AD. And they've run into the 'missing' 9th Hispana Legion. Did Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia cause the Legion's disappearance? They have got a spaceship... (Please Read/Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This is a happier, easier-to-write version of my story about Germany.**

* * *

After Frank and his creation died they left Earth.

By 'they' I mean Magenta, Riff Raff, and Columbia. The latter was believed dead at first. It was thanks only Magenta's slight attachment to the girl that she wasn't tossed into the incinerator as soon as they'd left. Instead, she'd been set down on her old bed. Still painted with dripping makeup and wearing that soaked corset, she looked sort of like a ruined doll.

It startled Magenta when her roommate suddenly returned from the undiscovered country. First feeling seemed to return to her limbs and the skin seemed more flushed. This return to life resembled a frozen cadaver thawing – which reminded Magenta of those awful films she used to watch while living on Earth.

Though this feeling of (somewhat amused) shock changed to one of annoyance when the Earthling began asking questions.

"What happened? These clothes look like Frankie's and… it hurts, here," she tapped the center her chest. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because."

"Mags! What's going on?"

Suddenly, Magenta smiled dreamily. "We left. Now we're headed for home. In a few hours I'll be able to see my home, those wonderful beaches lit with moonlight… ve vill return to our beloved planet."

"We left Earth?" Columbia whispered, grey eyes widening.

"I don't see vhat the big deal is," she said darkly, rather annoyed. "It's not like you actually _like_ Earth."

"Yeah, I don't. But it's all I ever knew! Now we're going to some planet I've never seen. Ya said everybody looks like Frankie there! Now, I can't handle that. I can only handle _one_ o' him…"

Magenta rolled her eyes, though didn't respond. It was time to change out of her uniform for now and into something more comfortable. So she dug through the pile of laundry (some clean, some dirty) in search of something nice to wear. The Earthling was probably complaining and crying still… but Magenta was too excited about their return home to care.

The five-year mission they'd promised was being cut short two years early. This was the most wonderful thing imaginable, she thought.

Soon enough she found a lovely dress. It was bought from a used clothes shop, with the help of Columbia, and made of a lovely dark-grey fabric. It looked quite conservative for some reason. Military, even. The skirt was knee-length and the bodice fitted. Columbia believed it to be from the 1940s.

After changing into that, she stopped ignoring Columbia. It was then that the girl asked a question:

"What would you do if you couldn't go home, hmm?"

This almost made Magenta laugh. "How should I know? That won't ever happen."

For the next few minutes Columbia refused to speak to her friend. Not that Magenta cared – or even noticed.

After a while, Columbia went and changed into (relatively) normal clothes and scrubbed all the makeup off her face. The two sat there in their room for a while, lost in thought…

"I wish I could go home," Columbia said, finally.

For a moment Magenta pitied the girl. The idea of never returning to one's home was truly terrible, Magenta realized. Though she said none of that aloud. Instead she lounged on her bed and read a magazine.

This peace lasted until a sudden crashing sound was heard. The lights flickered. Somebody – probably Columbia – screamed. Then, both girls blacked out.

* * *

Some time later they awoke.

Judging by the smell of spoke, something bad had happened. Though the lights were out, at least they were still in the castle. After a moment Magenta found a match and struck it so they could see.

They room looked shaken up as if an earthquake had hit. Mirrors were smashed and furniture turned over. Magenta was furious.

Still rather stunned, both girls left the room by the light of the match. Eventually another match needed to be lit. Then they ra in t

"My clever brother," Magenta said, somewhat flirtatiously.

"This isn't time for games sister," Riff Raff replied. "Whatever happened destroyed most of the control room."

"The ship isn't working... ve aren't going home now, are ve?"

He sighed, wearily. "We're stuck here for now."

Nobody spoke for a while. Then, Magenta burst into tears. That was something Columbia hadn't ever seen before. To her Magenta was the one who could handle anything. If disaster struck she'd keep calm. It seemed that she'd be the one who could keep her cool in any situation.

If they were in Pompeii when that calm mountain was looking less and less calm, Magenta would be the one sensibly pointing out that they'd better leave. She'd be the only one not panicking if _other_ aliens invaded.

But know she was leaning against her brother (who'd thankfully set the candelabra down) and sobbing. This scared Columbia.

Unable to stand it any longer, Columbia took one of the candelabra's candles and wandered down the hall. She needed fresh air. So, she headed towards the front door. Though a few hallways were now blocked by debris she eventually made it to the foyer. Nearly all the little trinkets there had been smashed. This saddened Columbia.

Then she opened the door.

To her surprise they seemed to be in a field of some kind. In the distance she saw what was probably civilization. That is, houses. Then she noticed the cobblestone road the castle had all but landed on.

And then the voices.

Somewhere outside the castle two men were having a very odd conversation.

"What do you think that is, Lu?

"Well, maybe it's a sign from the Gods. Though the bloke who read the auspices would've mentioned this, surely. Or when wossisname read the entrails of that dog. So… I haven't any idea what it is. Anyway, it's very ugly and gods are more regal about this sorta thing – or so I've heard."

"I dunno. I'm just a legionary, as _Marcus_ likes telling me, him being a high-up _centurion_ and all…"

"If you keep complaining about him it'll make him think you're too cowardly to be a legionary. You're 17 years old, young Gaius!"

"I know, _Mister Lucius_."

Their accents were somewhat British. They didn't _sound_ very threatening.

Though the indeed looked threatening, Columbia soon realized. They happened to be a pimple-faced teenaged boy and a grizzled man of about thirty. Though this wasn't the frightening part. They'd both be rather harmless if it weren't for the heavy metal helmets, some sort of chainmail shirt, and very threatening swords on their belts.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" asked the younger one.

"Be nice, Gaius," said the older one.

Columbia giggled nervously. "My name is Columbia. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucius, this boy's Gaius. We're with the 9th Hispana Legion. Like any good Legion would, we really bounced back after that British girl beat the shit out of us."

After a moment of staring at them in silence, Columbia realized they were serious. This wasn't a joke. Though she'd never, she _had_ seen the movie _Spartacus_. These were Roman Legionaries!

* * *

 **A/N: I know _Spartacus_ was a very inaccurate movie. Columbia doesn't. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Sorry about the swearing in this chapter and the previous one (mostly the previous one). These are soldiers, what do you expect? Also, I hope this isn't boring or out of character!**

* * *

It took Magenta and Riff Raff a minute to notice that Columbia had gone. Once they did they knew it was a good idea to go looking for her. Magenta didn't think the girl could fend for herself and Riff Raff didn't think her capable of basic common sense. Anyway, they hadn't the slightest idea of where they were.

"Shall I go look for her? She likes me better," Magenta said.

By then, she'd managed to calm down. Riff Raff had told her that they'd be able to fix the ship. Though they'd be stranded for a few months the hope of escaping cheered her up. Soon she was back to her normal self, wanting to be practical about things. Years of cleaning up after those rich bastards had given her a cynical yet organized outlook.

The two of them searched the house for a while. Columbia wasn't inside, the quickly realized…

* * *

Since Columbia knew very little about Ancient Rome she hadn't heard of the 9th Hispana Legion. All she knew was that they were soldiers who wanted to know what she was doing there. Though at this point it was just Lucius and Gaius.

"I don't know. This ship – this castle – belongs to a friend of mine. You'd better ask him. Well, you'd better ask the one who killed him," she told them.

Due to her state of shock she didn't realize that saying her friend was a murderer wasn't the cleverest idea. Though these legionaries weren't clever enough to pay much attention to what she'd said. Anyway, she was just a silly girl to them.

Though, ever since that nasty business with Boudicca, most people in the army had taken girls more seriously. Gaius was a newer recruit and hadn't heard so many stories about all that, though he was still weary. And then there was the belief that woman often poison people…

"Girl, is your dad inside? I'd like to talk to him," said Gaius.

"My dad's dead," Columbia replied.

That was close enough to the truth. Even superstitious Romans wouldn't believe that her father hadn't been born yet. Though for all she knew he could've been dead in 1974 – she hadn't seen him in a while.

Gaius looked confused. "Brother, then? Or husband?"

Columbia shook her head.

"Gaius, she's probably one o' them damned barbarians," Lucius muttered.

Gaius frowned. "But I though barbarians were like us now. That they'd stopped bein' all wild and borrowed our ideas. They've even got games sometimes…"

"Yeah, well this is the frontier. These ain't a lot o' wannabe-Romans building pretty little bathhouses and worshiping the Divine Augustus so that they can feel good about themselves. This is the _barbarian_ lands."

"Look what do you want with me?" Columbia asked, tired of the soldiers arguing.

"We need to know why the hell you and your giant building are suddenly in this field!" Lucius shouted. "Are you a witch or something?"

Eying his sword fearfully, she shook her head. "Nope. Definitely not a witch!"

Gaius sighed. "We should take her back to the fortress, I think. It's not safe being out here all alone. She doesn't seem threatening, Lu."

At this moment, Magenta and Riff Raff appeared through a hidden doorway on the castle. Being servants they knew all sorts of secret passageways. They'd heard the legionaries shouting and followed the sound.

Magenta and her bother were both shocked to see the pimply teenaged soldier and the older soldier glaring at Columbia. All three of them were clearly annoyed at each other.

That was very bad. Somehow the aliens didn't know what to do. Working for the military of a planet as mad as Transsexual Transylvania meant you ended up on some pretty strange missions. Now they'd met another military.

Despite this military's very primitive weapons both aliens were a bit worried. Then again, these tow guys didn't look very competent. For one thing, their first response to the sight of the Transylvanians was strangely comical.

"Look, Lu! He's wearing trousers!" Gaius cried, pointing to Riff.

"Don't worry, my boy," Lucius replied. "And don't be so afraid of such things. You're a Roman."

"But… _trousers_. It means he's a barbarian!"

Magenta wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry. Or both! What the legionaries were saying annoyed her brother, of course. Never before had he been mocked for wearing trousers by anyone but Frank or anther crossdresser. Now these soldiers in short 'dresses' (that's what the tunics looked like to him) were laughing at him.

At least it was better than being laughed at for his looks.

After the five of them stood there in silence for a while Riff remembered part of his training. If you run into another military while alone and unarmed, it's safest to willingly go to their base.

"Take me to your leader," he said.

"Do you mean ta see our direct superior, Marcus?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Magenta replied sweetly.

Without further ado they were marched away. Columbia had thought the collection of buildings in the distance was a city. It wasn't. No, it was a military fortress that would evolve into the city York many centuries later.

Not that anybody knew that. They just knew that they, to quote Rocky Horror himself, were at the start of a pretty big downer. That fortress sure looked intimidating and the legionaries surely had more competent superiors.

As the approached the place Riff began to wish he hadn't asked to see the leader. He also wished they'd brought weapons of some kind.

Everyone – even Columbia – had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, now they're at the military fortress. It'll be not-so-historically accurate for the plots sake.**

 **All the nicknames have meanings I'd better point out. "Puellus" is basically a male form of the word for "girl". "Libris" is the word that basically means "bookworm", which I changed it to "Librus" so it looks more like a name. "Avus" means "grandfather". The other names are just names.**

* * *

Soon enough they reached the fortress. A guard stood outside, wearing uniforms like the legionaries who'd 'captured' the three accidental time travelers, and looking rather annoyed. Or tired, Magenta wasn't sure.

"Hullo, Lucius. Gaius. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling still?"

"Yes, sir. But we found these three an' a very suspicious building in a field not far away. They asked to be brought back to camp."

The guard sighed. "What's the password, boys?"

Looking rather nervous, Lucius walked up to the guard and whispered a phrase in his ear. This seemed to be the correct answer. Without another word, the guard let them into the fortress.

It was a grand place. What seemed like – and probably was – _hundreds_ of tents filled the place. A few off-duty soldiers stood here and there. Some were cooking what was probably their dinner. Somebody was singing a drinking song somewhere, too. It was amazing to watch all of it. All so… alive.

"Isn't it wonderful? This is what being Roman is," Gaius said, smiling dreamily.

Though Riff usually found most things Earthlings did to be rather pathetic this was impressive, he had to admit. Something about this grubby camp was just so very grand! Magenta, too, found it to be very important-seeming. All the hard word put into setting up all the tents and buildings seemed very awe-inspiring.

All Columbia could think was that movies didn't do Rome any justice.

"Why don't we take 'em to our tent for now, before they start causing trouble, Lu? Then they can meet some people," Gaius asked.

"Sounds good ta me," Lucius replied.

The fact that this military seemed so unorganized made Riff a bit smug. Their camp sure was impressive, but the soldiers weren't that clever. What he failed to realize was that these two were practically the worst legionaries in the army.

So, Lucius and Gaius led their 'prisoners' to one of the tents. There weren't any people in the tent (it was day time) but a few stood outside. Three, to be exact.

First was a man in his late twenties. He had brown hair that curled slightly and bright eyes. He clutched a scroll in one hand and was speaking to the man next to him…

That was a young man with somewhat feminine features who'd clearly worn some lipstick. His flouncy, girly mannerisms reminded Columbia of a more benevolent incarnation of Frank. Riff and Magenta were weary of this one for a similar reason. Their so-called 'Master' seemed nice at first to some. Though, dear reader, the soldier actually was kindhearted.

The last was very broody and dark, and seemed to be ignoring the others. Something about him was tragically poet. Rather Byronic. He also had the air of a mysterious foreigner. Magenta liked this. He was her sort of people.

"Hello, _dahlings_!" exclaimed the flouncy legionary, once he noticed the five approaching the tent.

"Hello, Puellus. And Librus, and Aldricus," Lucius said with sigh. "These people we found wanderin' around outside the camp. Can you lot entertain 'em for a bit?"

The one with the scroll – Librus – nodded solemnly. As did the dark, brooding Aldricus. Puellus nodded and blew a kiss. This caused to Gaius to blush.

"What are your names?" asked Librus.

"I'm Riff Raff, that's my sister Magenta and her friend Columbia."

"Oh? Well, good to meet you," Librus said.

Nobody spoke for a while. Then, Lucius finally did:

"Young Gaius and I will be going back to patrol now. We don't want to get Marcus angry, do we?"

"No we don't," Gaius replied.

Without further ado, they left. Now Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia were in the hands of Rome's weirdest soldiers. They strangest legionaries had all been grouped together in one tent. Perhaps it was so their strange behaviors couldn't rub off on normal Romans, perhaps it was because insane minds think alike. Not that it really mattered so much.

At least they got along.

"You were found wandering outside the camp? How did such a thing happen?" Librus asked, soon enough.

"It's a long story," Riff replied darkly. "A story that neither my sister nor her little friend will tell."

He was, understandingly, furious about being stranded here. Especially that they were now away from the castle. He'd planned to fix it as soon as possible. Then they'd be able to go back to the planet Transsexual, Transylvania. As he often did, he felt like the only sane person in sight. Between these crazy Romans, his eccentric sister, and _her_ ditzy friend… nobody here could help get the ship working.

Unable to deal with his insane bad luck he just stormed off. An oddly dressed man and a camp of trained soldiers isn't a good combination, though he could care less at that point.

So Magenta and Columbia were left alone with the three strange Romans. By then it was lunchtime and was Aldricus eating dried fish of some kind (which seemed to have been produced out of thin air). He still hadn't said a word to anyone.

Suddenly, Columbia realized something. "How are we understanding Latin? How are we _speaking_ Latin?"

"Latin? Is zat ze language here?" Magenta replied unhelpfully.

"Mags…"

Magenta sighed. "Because, once you've been in zat castle long enough you learn to speak ze dominant language of vherever you are. It's zis radiation or something. How do you think I spoke your language?"

Columbia didn't have an answer to that. Living with aliens was an interesting thing indeed. Fun, too. Though she had a feeling that things would be less fun now that they were stranded amongst Romans…

* * *

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **Note to specific person who _might_ be reading this: ** So, a few friends of mine were at a photo-taking RHPS thing last weekend and the separately ran into the same person. They told her about my stories, and she seemed interested in reading them. "Oh how extraordinary," she apparently said. If that person is reading this I'd like to know what they think of it. Please send something to my gmail email: Sciencefictioncat

I really want to know what she thinks, if she did read it. Though she should tell me something about conversations she had (with one of the two friends who spoke to her about fanfics) so I know it's really her. I hope she reads this. I always want to know what people think of my stories! (Usually via reviews, though)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 ** ** **A/N: So... a rather short chapter.****** ** ** **I couldn't think of much else to add to this.******

 ** ** **This story is in some ways inspired by _Monty Python's_ _Life of Brian_. That's the most historically accurate 'biblical' movie ever made and very funny. It makes fun of 'biblical' films by making more sense than them and not actually being religious. And there's a nice song at the end, when a bunch of people are being comically crucified (it's Monty Python, what did expect?). If you haven't seen it, rent it sometime.******

* * *

After they'd been standing in front of the tent for a while, Puellus realized something: "We haven't been introduced!"

"You know our names," Magenta pointed out sourly.

This person – though he was perfectly nice – reminded her of 'ze Master'. Yes, he wore a proper legionary's uniform. Nice red tunic, sturdy armor, _caligae_ … he looked very nice. Though his posture – not to mention the obvious touch of makeup – gave him a very queen-like look. It was quite strange. Magenta thought it sinister. Though it wasn't. Puellus – or, as he was properly called, Gnaeus Lucilius – was very kind, and something of a coward. It was his girlishness. Despite being a young man through and through, he liked to wear his elder sister Lucialia's _stola_ and sometimes 'borrowed' her makeup. Lucilia didn't mind this, at least. She was the only one who didn't mind, actually.

He'd enlisted at 20 (three years ago) because his parents weren't very pleased with him. His father had threatened to disown him if he didn't stop embarrassing them. That meant he'd never see his family again. Since such a threat was perfectly plausible _and_ horrifying Gnaeus had run away to become a soldier. He'd picked up the nickname when his superior officer – the dreaded centurion Marcus – had called him 'girl' as a joke. Indeed, he had been wearing makeup that day. Nobody really minded that he wore makeup as long as it didn't get in the way of his job. There was another secret, sadly, that would really ruin things if it came to light.

Though he wasn't the only one with a secret. A few of the other men who slept in the same tent as he did _also_ kept embarrassing secrets...

For example, there was Aldricus. He seemed like the foreign, brooding type because he was kind of foreign. Though that wasn't a secret. Nor was the fact he'd been a slave once upon a time. Then he'd become Roman and joined the army. He had a very Roman view of life, despite his origins. Some even said he was more Roman than a number of 'real' Romans!

Then there was also Librus. He liked books quite a bit, and could somehow get a hold of them even with his not-so-impressive salary. That made many people suspicious…

Of course, I won't tell you what the secrets are. Would you want me to spoil the plot? No! So, back to our story…

Puellus wasn't bothered in the slightest by Magenta's gloomy demeanor. "Well, you don't know _our_ names. I'm Puellus, the broody one is Aldricus, and the reader is called Librus!"

"Nice to meet you," Columbia said, half-heartedly.

"Nice to meet _you_ ," replied Librus.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Aldricus spoke. Slowly, yet deliberately, he said: "It is good to meet you girls. And the man you brought with you. Brother to Magenta the dark, friend to Columbia who is quite bright. Oh, how I do hope he'll return."

Magenta also hoped he'd return. Never had he ever been away from her for very long. She didn't want that. Well, technically, they'd been raised apart as children. Until she was five she hadn't known he existed. Since she was a girl she was less desirable to have around. Poorer families often sent daughter or weak boys, since such children were just another mouth to feed. A wealthy widow had raised her. Then, as a teen, her brother learned of her and found her. At that point he was an up-and-coming scientist of about 20. She was still a kid at that point, aged 14. They fell madly in love and ended up in an illegal (thanks to her age and their blood-relation) relationship.

The 'sending away lesser children' thing was very Roman, you know. Soon enough she'd realize that the similarities between her culture and the Earthling one would be useful…

That ol' queen Puellus began babbling on about the latest fashions to fill the awkward silence induced by Aldricus suddenly speaking. Apparently his sister sent letters on the subject. Colorful stolas were 'in' now.

It was then that Marcus, Centurion to these odd legionaries, showed up.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reviewing, FireandBloodandKittens! I hope the secrets are surprising (though hopefully not too obvious).**

 **Also, there really is a common theory/belief that Emperor Hadrian wore a beard just to hide his acne scars. That was so funny I had to add it in. And he _was_ in Britain soon before this takes place. **

* * *

After Riff Raff had stormed off he'd wandered aimlessly for a while. Eventually, somebody noticed this wandering around. That somebody happened to be a really old legionary called Avus. At the time he was telling stories to some of the newer recruits. He stopped telling stories and gestured for Riff to sit with him and these other soldiers.

"You look lost, boy. Like you don't belong here," said Avus, "And it's not only that your manner of dress is unusual. It is also a look upon you face."

There was strange curiosity, a strange kindness in the old man's grey eyes. Something that mad him seem like an old friend even to strangers.

He offered Riff some water with wine (what everyone drank). Riff Raff refused it, thought politely. For some reason one got the impression that Avus was a person to respect. He'd clearly seen much and was very wise for a mere soldier.

"Why are you here? You are not a legionary," Avus said calmly.

"Yes, you look foreign!" said one of the still remaining newer recruits. Most of them had wandered off, annoyed that they weren't being told stories anymore.

"I'm from somewhere far away. Some of your fellow soldiers found my sister, her friend, my… _vehicle_ , and I nearby. They brought us here for some reason," Riff explained.

Avus chuckled. "As prisoners? If these were good soldiers they wouldn't have just let you wander. Who were they?"

"They were a pimply teenager called Gaius and someone a bit older named Lucius. Neither seemed intelligent," Riff explained through gritted teeth.

One of the young men laughed. "Good old Gaius! I often say he'll look like the emperor one day."

This confused Riff Raff. Avus noticed, of course.

"The emperor visited a year or so ago and some of the boys came to the conclusion that he'd only grown a beard to hide his acne scars," he explained, shaking his head.

More laughter. Then, Avus gave the soldiers a stern look and they all were silent, It was amazing how much power he held over them despite being the same rank.

"Where are they now? That is, Gaius and Lucius."

Riff Raff sighed wearily. "I don't know. They wandered off, leaving my two companions and I with their strange friends, a while before I wandered off. I think they'd gone back to patrolling. Or maybe to loot my castle…"

At that, Avus raised a bushy grey eyebrow. "Castle? What castle?"

"The flying castle-spaceship that I arrived here in," Riff Raff replied sullenly, not expecting the old man to believe him.

"'Oh how extraordinary! I'm off duty now, and I do think it would be interesting to visit. Will you show me the way there? In the many years of my life I've never seen such a thing!"

"You believe me?" Riff said, surprised.

In response, Avus nodded with boyish eagerness. "Yes, your face says you speak the truth. Shall we, then?"

* * *

Meanwhile… a tall, menacing man called Marcus Valerius Maximus was staring at Magenta and Columbia. Nobody had explained who the two young women were or why there were talking to his. Their clothes were strange and neither looked very Roman.

"Hey, sir… my name is Columbia," said the pink-haired girl, trying to be cheerful.

Marcus continued to glare. These two women weren't supposed to be here. And the fact that they were made him furious...

"Can somebody tell me _what_ is going on?" he asked. "You're the tent of lunatics, yes. But never did I expect you to cause actual trouble! Bringing two strange women into camp. Remember Boudicca? Remember how she fucking wrecked us? Women are not to be underestimated and you just let 'em _stroll_ on in. Stupid little bastards, be glad I'm not going to tell my superiors about this. I would if I didn't realize how bad it would make _me_ look. Next time somebody does something so damned idiotic I might recommend to my superiors that we _decimate_ you lot. Though, since only the loony tent is involved, I probably won't."

At the mention of such a grave punishment both Librus and Puellus paled considerably. Aldricus as too brave to seem bothered by it. From this Magenta figured out that 'decimating' was very bad indeed. Since she pitied these outcasts somewhat – and was still annoyed at Gaius and Lucius – she did what she could to 'spare' them from that potential fate.

"It vasn't _them_ who brought us here," Magenta said darkly. "It was their roommates, young Gaius and Lucius."

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, decimating is when a tenth of the Legion is beaten to death by everyone else. It's a really serious threat. Especially since the soldiers are like brothers from all their together training. Such a thing is done for cowardice, not stupidity, so they really shouldn't take Marcus seriously...**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
